


sounds like fan behavior

by bloodycandyhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Twitter, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycandyhearts/pseuds/bloodycandyhearts
Summary: @kodzuken: "im getting canceled? purrrrrrrr."Send tweet.The replies and likes are immediate, a mix of people offended and ammused."Ok, ok, so you know that vlog I made with you a while back?""Uh, yeah?""Ok so that part where I say I'll drop your sponsorship if you get uninteresting? Apparently it got clipped and people are canceling me for being rude to rising Black Jackal star: Hinata Shouyou."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 95





	sounds like fan behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma is petty™ and Shouyou indulges his boyfriend too much.

Kenma scrolls through his timeline. Tries not to laugh. Fails.

"What are you laughing at?" Shouyou asks from where he is on a video call on Kenma's laptop.

Kenma tries to calm his laughter.

"Oh, Shouyou, this is golden, just give me a second."

He opens the screen to tweet:

@kodzuken: "im getting canceled? purrrrrrrr." 

Send tweet.

The replies and likes are immediate, a mix of people offended and ammused.

"Ok, ok, so you know that vlog I made with you a while back?" 

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ok so that part where I say I'll drop your sponsorship if you get uninteresting? Apparently it got clipped and people are canceling me for being rude to rising Black Jackal star: Hinata Shouyou."

Shouyou giggles, "People are really concerned about that?" 

Kenma nods, still wearing his amused smile.

"The fact that we're together isn't a secret? Do they really think I'd stay with you if I minded?"

"I think its because of that video of you that went viral. Lots of new fans don't know what's up."

Shouyou laughs again.

"The internet is wild. I'll tweet right now, just give me a second." Shouyou says.

"Wait!" Kenma half shouts before Shouyou can send his tweet.

"Uh.. yeah?" Shouyou says, a confused look clear on his face.

"Can we do something petty?" Kenma asks, his smile going Cheshire.

Shouyou's face lights up.

"Oh, yes."

"So you get back at the end of this week? In two days right?"

"Yeah?"

"I say we let this simmer till then, and than you make a video response..."

-

Shouyou is back from Brazil, muscular as ever from his supplemental training there, and Kenma is feeling mildly territorial. If people didn't know Shouyou was his boyfriend before, they would by the end of today.

His canceling has continued, some people coming to his defense, but seemingly outnumbered by people offended over something they don't even know anything about.

Kenma hits record. 

Shouyou is sitting at Kenma's desk, on his gaming chair. Kenma's ring light brightens Shouyou and Kenma stands to the side, out of frame.

Shouyou addresses the camera: "Hey, guys. It's recently come to my attention that you guys are concerned by my sponsor, Kodzuken's, behavior to towords me. I just wanted to say: sounds like fan behavior."

Kenma comes to stand behind Shouyou, running his hands along the sides of his boyfriends neck and the top of his chest.

Shouyou grins and pulls Kenma into frame to kiss him.

Kenma turns towords the camera and speaks. "Here's my apology: Sorry you wish you were me."

He and Shouyou both laugh before Shouyou grabs the camera and zooms in on his own face.

"All jokes aside, thanks for the concern, but Kodzuken is my boyfriend. We're perfectly happy and you should really not get offended on my behalf over something you don't know anything about." 

Shortly later, the video is uploaded to Shouyou's twitter account.

@HinataBlackJackals: I've been quiet the past few days... here's my response to the canceling of my sponsor @kodzuken  
[my_response.mp4]

The responses pour in as the two boyfriends howl with laughter.

As the icing on the cake, Kenma replies to Shouyou's tweet: 

@kodzuken: replying to @HinataBlackJackals: :p hey babe.

Shouyou's fellow Black Jackals teemmates that have known both he and Kenma since highschool are replying, finding the entire situation hilarious.

Kenma and Shouyou curl up together on the couch, still basking in the pettyness they indulged in. 

"Should I actually apologize?" Kenma asks.

"Hell no. They were coming after you for something you said to me and they had no right to be offended over."

"You're not actually offended, right? What I said was kinda mean, so I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Kenma. I'll always be interesting to you so we have nothing to worry about."

\- 

twitch: kodzuken is live! : "hey lol"

Kenma starts his stream. He and Shouyou are both in frame, Kenma sitting on the gingers lap, his strong professional-volleyball-ball-player-arms wrapped around Kenma's waist.

"Any askers in the chat?" Kenma says.

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one night? we wildin tonight, boys. this is to disguise the sad & personal shit that was my previous post.


End file.
